Of Second Chances and Confessions
by sky-queen3
Summary: "...Second chances like this do not come often." Maya has a second chance to tell Kendrix how she truly feels.


It had been a week after everything happened and Maya still couldn't believe it. Between returning home to Mirinoi, the Quasar Sabers restoring everything to how it was before Furio attacked and reviving Kendrix, her head was still spinning. While she and Kendrix had always been close, she never got the chance to say how she truly felt due to Psycho Pink's attack so to have this second chance meant the world.

"You really should tell her Maya," Shondra starts, walking over to her childhood friend, "if Kendrix is as important to you as you say, she is she does have a right to know. Second chances like this do not come often."

Maya sighs, "I know and I really want to but I'm scared that if it doesn't work out that I'd end up losing her again, this time being entirely my fault."

"I've only known her for a week but nothing I've seen so far makes me think she would end the friendship if she didn't feel the same way," Shondra smiles, "if worse did come to worse, she'd let you down gently."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Maya says, still slightly nervous.

"I doubt it will," Shondra says, hugging her friend, "I have a good feeling about you two," she finishes and walks away, leaving Maya to her thoughts, hoping her friend was right.

* * *

It was a few hours later she would get her chance, finding Kendrix sitting alone on the beach.

"Hey Maya," Kendrix smiles, her entire face seeming to light up on seeing her best friend, "I was actually about to go looking for you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time since just the two of us have spent time together," Kendrix starts, "I was hoping that…"

Maya smiles, "I'm surprised you even have to ask, I'd be happy to hang out with you, I've missed you so much, why wouldn't I?"

"You have Shondra back, you have your family back. I…" Kendrix sighs, "I don't want to take you away from them if that makes sense."

Maya shakes her head, pulling her friend into a hug, "They are all encouraging me to spend time with you; they know how much you mean to me, I…" Maya trails off, taking a step back, realising what she almost said.

"Is everything alright?" Kendrix asks, clearly worried she'd done something wrong.

"You haven't done anything wrong," Maya quickly reassures her, "it's just that… there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."

Kendrix smiles, "I'm listening."

"You mean the world to me, so I hope what I'm about to say doesn't make me lose you," Maya starts, worry in her voice.

"Maya, there is nothing in the world, the galaxy or the universe that can take me away from you, not this time," Kendrix reassures her, "There is nothing you can say that could make me not want to remain friends with you, so please don't worry."

Maya sighs, "I love you, I've loved you for a very long time," she begins, unable to meet Kendrix's eyes.

"Maya…"

"No, please let me finish, if I don't do this now, I'll never be able to. You mean everything to me and there is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with," Maya says, finally looking up to meet her possibly former best friend's eyes.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear you say something like that?" Kendrix asks, tears forming in her eyes, "I have lied awake at night so many times, regretting missed opportunities to tell you how much you've meant to me."

Maya could hardly believe it, "You… you really mean that?"

"I love you Maya; my only regret is that I didn't get to tell you first," Kendrix says, resting her hand on Maya's check, "May I?"

"I thought you'd never ask me."

While the kiss itself was quick and sweet, it did tell them both all the unspoken things they had wished to say and leaving them both feeling like a missing piece was finally found.

"I'm glad we got this second chance," Kendrix smiles, contently.

Maya smiles too, "Glad is not a strong enough word for it, but you're right."

"So where do we go from here?" Kendrix asks, putting an arm around her girlfriend.

"To be honest, I want to tell Shondra she was right," Maya says, blushing slightly.

"Oh, in what way?"

"About us and that I had nothing to worry about."

"Well then, let's go."

"Lead the way," Maya giggles, feeling the happiest she felt in a long time and both of them feeling like this truly was the start of something special.


End file.
